vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106599-farside-is-fantastic
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- i too climbed this tower, good thing for the low gravity! im really bad at jumping games, made me very nervous :P | |} ---- I would be lying if I said I didn't jump off the same tower while on my hoverboard listening to "Superman" by Goldfinger and pretending it was Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You must have done something different from me, because i jump from really really high places all the time and i dont take fall damage there. Are you walking off the ledge or you actually jumping? maybe try mounting up too and then jumping off. | |} ---- ---- :D I was mounted, did a little hop and double hop to make myself go further too. It was just the one time that it happened, and I believe it was in Beta, but it was one of those "Of course I'm going to be that person who dies from falling in a low grav zone" LOL When I told my husband about it he just laughed at me and shook his head :P | |} ---- ---- I spent about 45 minutes treating the ship crash site as a skate park for my hoverboard. I started out doing the quest collecting the crystals but then... I just didn't stop. | |} ---- Ever play any of the Ratchet and Clank games? One of them has hoverboard racing, you could do flips on the hoverboards. Wish the Devs could have added that to the hoverboards here :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Skipping the best zone to level in one of the hot contenders for worst zone... I just... gah. Terrible decision. :mellow: | |} ---- ---- Is Chua's Tower! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha i hate that Silo with the disappearing stair pieces. 'almost' 'nearly' 'noooooooooooooooooooo' repeat. | |} ---- ---- When i saw that i laughed, then realised.... Btw that's an Aurin Matria with the Elder tree as supported by ingame lore. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I have pointedly been ignoring my mission tracker's insistence that I report to Wilderrun. Screw those guys. I'm playing with hoverboards in space. They'll have to fend for themselves. | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua should see his doctor about that. :p | |} ---- ---- ---- The flashlight cone is a really cool addition. You can get an expedition FABkit for your house that's entirely lit by flashlight, it's called Creepy Cave. Actually a lot of fun and the final boss is challenging. | |} ---- ---- We still have the jupiter moon to explore. I think Zin mention ICKY FISH PEOPLE there. | |} ---- ---- You two are cute. | |} ---- Where was that lore? I'm definitely looking forward to exploring that area | |} ---- ---- You haven't. There are 2 bio domes to play through, then you go onto the surface, and eventually into a failed Bio Dome. The final areas are what we most enjoy. | |} ---- Good! Glad the best is still ahead :D | |} ---- ---- It works. Try tab targeting ... That locks then fire quickly. If it unattaches, hit tab again. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----